


Close Quarters

by padfootfreak14



Series: Criminal Minds Drabbles [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootfreak14/pseuds/padfootfreak14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for prompt "Imagine sharing a hotel room with Reid and Morgan while working a case"  Rated Teen for suggestive material</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Quarters

This wasn’t the first time part of the team had needed to go to another city when they found out there was another victim somewhere and it probably wouldn’t be the last. It was close enough that it was best to send the three of you to investigate the crime scene and any evidence there was but you would be there long enough that it warranted staying in a hotel. Disembarking the plane, you, Morgan and Reid headed to the hotel to check in and drop off your things before heading out to the crime scene. There was a shared look of confusion when you received the key to only one room and after some goading the concierge informed the three of you that due to an event going on, all other rooms in the hotel were booked and the three of you would just have to share. Reid volunteered to stay back and go over the case files while you and Morgan checked out the crime scene. Not wanting to waste more time, you left your bags with him and headed out.

What hadn’t seemed like a big deal when you had checked in to the hotel was a bit more of a big deal when there was a freak rainstorm that turned the crime scene in to a mud pit and as a result you and Morgan returned to the hotel covered head to toe in sticky mud. Wanting to see if Reid had found anything in the files, you told Morgan to shower first. Looking around the room it wasn’t so bad until you factored in that excluding the uncomfortable looking chairs the only sleeping surface was the queen size bed. Suppressing a sigh, you tugged off the boots you’d been wearing and left them at the door before joining Reid at the small table to confer on what you’d respectively learned. You turned when you heard Morgan coming out of the bathroom, finding him standing there with just a towel wrapped around his waist and still dripping wet.

“You couldn’t put some clothes on before you came out?” You questioned, trying not to make it obvious that you weren’t just appraising the room. Reid paid neither of you any mind, just continued pouring over the files again though he looked a little redder in the face than he had before Morgan came out.

“Hard enough to take if off in that bathroom Y/N,” Morgan laughed at you “Why, does it make you uncomfortable?” He teased, walking over to grab a clean set of clothes from his bag.

“In your dreams,” You replied with an eye roll, deliberately shedding your outer layer of clothes on the way to the bathroom before tossing your underwear out the door once you were inside. He hadn’t been joking when he said the bathroom was small. It was bordering on uncomfortable for you and you were considerably smaller than Morgan. After enjoying a quick hot shower, you wrapped yourself in a towel before maneuvering your way back out of the bathroom. You noticed Reid and Morgan’s eyes on you before they had a chance to look away and smirked when Morgan shifted uncomfortably. “I’m sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?” You challenged.

“Just get dressed so we can put together what we’ve got and update Hotch.” Morgan replied, refusing to look at you again as he sat down with his back to you. You noticed Reid had his head buried in files more than before too. Once you were back in clean clothes, you joined your partners at the table. By the time the three of you had gone over everything and let the rest of the team know what you’d found, you were all beat for the day. With the muddy clothes rinsed out and hung to dry in the bathroom and your bodies too tired to care about the close quarters the three of you climbed in to the bed. On a good day you could probably take up most of a queen yourself with the way you spread out, but now you were stuck between two tall guys in a bed that was definitely not made to sleep three and in a room that was suddenly too hot for any of you to want to climb under all the blankets. Most were kicked to the floor until it was just the sheet. Wanting to get back at Morgan a bit more for earlier, you laid with your back to him, body outlined under the sheet. You could half hear him mutter something to himself as you curled up against Reid who tensed up when he realized that you were intending to use him as a pillow. Laughing to yourself, you ignored the boys and drifted off to sleep.

Waking up the next morning you found yourself as the middle of a very attractive BAU sandwich. Reid had at some point after you had fallen asleep turned on his side so that your forehead was resting against his chest, his arm had become your pillow and your own arm was wrapped around him. The situation wasn’t much different with Morgan, other than having him pressed against your back and the grip of his arm around your waist. And if that wasn’t enough to rib them about when they woke up…well they were both providing a little something extra that would stay between the three of you. This was something you could see Garcia enjoying. It was at that moment you remembered that Garcia was the one that made arrangements when the team traveled and you recalled some facts Reid had been going on about on the plane about the number of hotels and other lodgings in the city. There was no way the only place she could find the three of you was somewhere with one available bedroom with one single bed. Feeling your phone go off from where you must’ve left it in your pants pocket, you delicately extricated it so you wouldn’t wake up the guys. To no surprise it was a text from Garcia.


End file.
